finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elayne and Owain
Elayne and Owain are non-player characters from Final Fantasy VI. They are Cyan Garamonde's wife and son, respectively. Elayne always asks for Cyan to flirt with her, but Cyan's conservative lifestyle forbids him from doing so. Owain is characterized as playful and jumpy. Story Elayne and Owain die in the Imperial raid on Doma Castle when Kefka dumps poison in the river that flows through the kingdom. Cyan is sent into a grief-stricken rage, and attacks the Imperial Camp alone before being joined by Shadow and Sabin. He later sees Elayne and Owain board the Phantom Train, so they can be taken to the "other side". Elayne tells her husband she will always love him, while Owain states he will practice his sword to protect his mother. Elayne and Owain make an appearance inside Cyan's mind in the World of Ruin, where they ask the party to help eliminate Cyan's anger. The party ventures outside the castle, and they find Cyan training Owain with a sword. He compliment on his son's skills, and with a little more practice. He'll be a fine swordsman. Owain is happy and runs home to tell him mom. Cyan vanishes. In another area, Cyan and Owain are fishing. Owain complaints that fishing is boring, but Cyan tells him that this is part of his training and everybody needs to learn patience. Owain changes his attitude and tells his father that he loves fishing. The party returns inside the castle and enters Cyan's bed chambers, finding Cyan and Elayne inside with Owain sleeping in the bed. She ask Cyan if he loves her, but Cyan ask her why she's asking such an embarrassingly question. He tells her that warriors do not speak of such things. She approaches him and he gets the guts to tell her that he loves her more than anything. Owain jumps out of the bed and starts repeating what his father just said, and runs out of the room telling everyone what that his dad loves his mom. Both Cyan and Elayne vanish. The party confronts Wrexsoul and defeats him, saving Cyan in the process. Saying that their voices gave him strength, both Elayne and Owain make their final appearance before Cyan and the party. Elayne thanks her husband while Owain tells him that he's strong. But Cyan says otherwise that he couldn't do anything to prevent any of this, claiming that he's a man without honor. Elayne approaches him and tells him that he's wrong and had more than enough. They bid him farewell and tell him that they'll always be with him, Cyan ask them to wait but they transform into sparkles of light and leaves a katana behind. Cyan grabs the sword which dispels the Dreamscape. Cyan tells the party that his wife and son lives on in his heart, and decides to no longer dwell in the past. Purging his mind of confusion and doubt, his swordsmanship attains its peak level. Etymology is a female given name of French origin, which means "light". is a name of Welsh origin. Trivia *In the Dawn of Souls and later remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Elayne is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Red Mage job while Owain is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Monk job. *In Final Fantasy XIV, Lord Hien, the current heir to Doma, had the name Shun in his childhood. His parents were named Mina and Kaien. These names refer to the Japanese names of Owain, Elayne, and Cyan, respectively. *In Final Fantasy XIV Sigmascape V1.0, after the party defeated the Phantom Train, two souls appeared before the Warrior of Light and say "Traveler from afar... Thank you for Doma". They look like Elayne and Owain from Final Fantasy VI, but don't have nothing to do with Kaien and Hien of Final Fantasy XIV, since these souls were actually a recreation by Omega from their original world. de:Elayne und Owain Garamonde ru:Элейн и Оуэйн Гарамонд Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VI